dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cawarel
|FirstApp=Fanga: "Trouble for Team Guitar? Team Caway Attack!" |Race=Caway's race-Sorrel's race |Gender=Female |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Status= |Address= |Occupation= |Allegiance=Team Caway |Classification= |Affiliations=Caway (fusee) Sorrel (fusee) }} Cawarel (キャウレル Kyaureru) is the EX-fusion of Universe 4 warrior Caway and Universe 9 warrior Sorrel. She fought against Yukirieza and Guitar during the Octofinals of the 2nd Timespace Rift Tournament. Appearance Cawarel has Caway's slender, curvy figure and delicate features, eye colour, and circlet while resembling a pink furred anthropomorphic rabbit with a light-green nose and light-green sections in her rabbit ears. Like all EX-Fusions, she has the Metamo-Ring on her left arm. Caway's arm warmers and Sorrel's gloves have seemed to combine together as Cawarel's has light purple gloves with brown cuffs - its "cuffs" is the same length as Caway's arm warmers and have red trims. The collar of Caway's cape and Sorrel's shirt have merged together with it covering her chest and her left shoulder - it is orange with red trims while the "sleeve" on her shoulder is brown. Caway's "elegant fantasy gown" is also part of Cawarel's chest piece with the same colouring while having light pink cargo-like shorts that reach her kneecaps and Green tights. Sorrel's boots and Caway's high heels merged into heeled boots. Personality Cawarel is somewhat stoic while also having Sorrel's easygoing nature. Her personality undergoes a drastic change while in her Hot Pursuit form as she becomes more confident in her abilities with seemingly quite assertive in terms of speed - stating that speed IS power. Power Cawarel is just strong enough to pressure Yukireiza's true form and Guitar's base form. Techniques *Flight - The ability to fly with ki. *Ki Blast - The basic form of ki. *Motion Manipulation - Cawarel is capable of manipulating speed in others or objects. Upon entering Hot Pursuit form; she is able to control, create, or produce all forms of Motion. **Speed Wave - Cawarel unleashes a wave of energy that can either completely stop her opponent's in their tracks, slow her targets, or speed them up. **Slipstream Thrust - Cawarel uses her opponent's or an object's slipstream to generating airwaves with a crushing force. **Velocity Ring - Cawarel creates rings out of Kinetic Energy which can use in a similar fashion to Speed Wave. The rings either fired above her target, around, or below. ***Rings of Stillness - Cawarel binds her opponents in with a Velocity Ring which prevents them from building up any momentum and forces them to remain still. She uses this in her Hot Pursuit form. ***Rings of Acceleration - Cawarel creates three rings which she places in front of her than flies through with them with each ring individually doubling her speed. Once the rings are destroyed; the speed boosts is lost. She uses this in her Hot Pursuit form. ***Rings of Time - Cawarel creates twelve massive rings that are able to slow the flow of time while stealing speed itself allowing the rings to contain the Speed of Time. Cawarel was able to even slow time in Age 2360 earth. ***Rings of Friendship - Cawarel creates several speed rings to prevent her allies from being affected by her speed ring. **Speed Theft - The ability to steal and absorb speed from objects or others. She can steal speed through either physical contact or using a Velocity ring to absorb it. **Kinetic Charging - By generating kinetic energy with her Motion Manipulation she is able to kinetically charge her punch and deliver heavy blows or can uses inconjunction with her Energy Weapon creation to increase the power and thrust of her energy weapons. ***Heavy Strikes - By Kinetically charging her fists - she is able to increase the impact of her punches. ***Heavy Spear - By kinetically charging her Energy Spear - she was able to hurl it with enough force to heavily damage the Timespace Rift's version of Beerus' Planet. **Motion Reversal - Cawarel is able to reverse the motion of her opponent forcing them to move either backwards or forewards. **Asteroid creation - By manipulating process speed; she was able to form a spherical asteroid with in minutes from the debris Floor 5 caused by the fights that occurred before using trajectory manipulation hurl it at Guitar and Yukirieza. **Motion Cancel - Cawarel is able to cancel her opponent's movements. **Motion Restoration - Cawarel is able to restore any motion that was stolen from her. *Strength Manipulation - The ability to manipulate strength. **Cage of Strength - Cawarel surrounds her enemy or her ally in a cage which either decreases their strength or increases it. **Strength Theft - Cawarel is able to steal strength from others and absorbs or give it to others. *Head Scissors Rush - Cawarel uses a similar rush attack to Videl's Head Scissors Rush. *Energy Weapon Creation - Cawarel displays the power to create weapons from energy. Forms and Transformations Hot Pursuit As a result of stealing speed from Guitar, Yukirieza, Jiren's Power Impact, and a Supernova (an Actual supernova); she was able to take on an enhanced state increases her powers and speed a thousandfold. In this state; her outfit tears and morphs into an orange and red driver's suit (minus the helmet) and gains yellow markings on around her eyes and a yellow dot on her forehead. Category:EX-Fusions Category:Female Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Tournament Fighters Category:Martial Artists